Mickey and the House of Fears
by Tashasaurous
Summary: A Halloween Story: Mickey Mouse and his friends decide to go on a Road Trip, only to not only end up in a storm and lose their RV in the process, but they also come across a haunted house and become separated. Though there may be more to the house than they think.
1. Chapter 1: The Roadtrip

_**Mickey and the House of Fears.**_

**Author's Note: I've been struggling to come up with a good Halloween fanfic that isn't too horrifying or too silly(Okay, even in Halloween stories I like good endings. :P), so I came up with this idea that isn't too obvious or a repeat of my other fanfic "Sailor Moon's Spooky Stories" crossover that I did two years ago, and I couldn't come up with a Halloween story last year.**

**The reason for the title is...well, you're about to find out. **

**I don't own anything here.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Road Trip.**_

This was awful, Mickey Mouse thought. What it should've been a roadtrip to the coast with friends has turned into a nightmare he desperately wanted to wake up from. Now he and Minnie were, trapped in a giant bird cage in room that was underground in a horrible mansion in a dark and stormy night, all of their friends having gone missing...if they weren't already captured and gone themselves.

And they were about to be next on the residents of this mansion's list, because he and Minne saw the shadow and silhouette of a giant cutting giant vegetables around the corner, as well as stirring a pot of either soup or stew and taste testing the latter, murmuring in delight.

"**Mmmmm...tasty.**" The giant remarked.

Sharing a horrified glance as their ultimate fate has been decided, Mickey could only hold his devastated and terrified girlfriend as they both began to pray for a miracle and to spare them both, but at the same time began to cry.

"How did all of this happen?" Mickey sobbed as he and Minnie held each other tightly in each other's arms.

Really, how did it come to this? Well, why don't we rewind a little to reveal how Mickey and his friends ended up here in the first place.

* * *

_5 hours earlier..._

It was going to be a great Road Trip. Mickey, in his red shorts and yellow shoes and white gloves was absolutely certain about it, and he couldn't wait for the vacation with his friends. Scrooge McDuck had been kind enough to give them the money needed to rent out an RV for a week trip down the road to the coast, first to go camping, then to Las Vagas, and finally the beach...with a hint of a price in case something happened and he wanted a refund.

Mickey was driving the RV with Pluto already with him as they had packed up for the trip, and had just pulled up to Minnie's house.

"Oh boy! This is gonna a fun trip! Don't you think so, Pluto?" The young mouse smiled, his peach-coloured face and black pupil in his white eyes glittering in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Pluto wagged his thin tail in agreement.

"Now you wait here while I go get Minnie." Mickey instructed, and once his pet dog nodded obediently, the mouse hopped out of the RV and happily strolled to his dear girl's front door. He knocked five times in rhythm and rang the door bell twice to finish it. Mickey smiled charmingly as Minnie, in her elegant blue dress with a matching bow and yellow high heels, with a couple of suit cases emerged with her sweet, beautiful.

"Your chariot awaits, m'lady, for an adventure of a lifetime up the coast. Through the forest, to the city of lights, and the glittering sunset above the ocean." Mickey declared as he bowed like a true gentlemen.

"Oh, Mickey. This is so exciting. I've been looking forward to this all winter." Minnie said, giggling as Mickey escorted her through her gate after she locked up her house for a week, and then he helped her by carrying her bags inside the RV and escorted her inside.

"Me too, and I bet everybody else is." Mickey replied, closing the door and he returned to the driver's seat while Minnie took the passenger side on the right.

Shortly after that, the mice duo and Pluto drove to pick up Donald who had a bunch of beach and fishing stuff as well as some cash to by souvenirs, and then Daisy who was more interested in the beach and shopping than fishing. Then when it came to Goofy...well, what he packed up wasn't what the group were expecting.

Instead of what everyone else packed for the trip, their clumsy friend was geared up in everything for Winter including boots, jackets, a scarf, goggles, skis, a snowboard, as well as...an Astronaut suit?

"Um, Goofy? Why are you takin' all that stuff with ya'?" Mickey asked, a little bewildered.

"Well, we're goin' up the road and up means the mountains and the moon. I came plenty prepared. Ayhuck!" Goofy answered.

Mickey could only stare at him, before sighed in exasperation, while Minnie and Daisy shared a glance, Pluto raised an eyebrow, and Donald just facepalmed impatiently. Typical Goofy.

* * *

After correcting Goofy's supplies for the trip, the group of friends drove down the road in the RV while following the map's route. At first it seemed like a nice, quiet drive-well, except for Donald who kept on losing a game of cards-until Mickey slowed to a stop in confusion because of a fork in a road. One road lead to a nice looking fields and onward on the right, while the one on the left...

It looked rather spooky and unnerving because it lead into a not so thick dark forest with dead trees with leaves blowing in the wind.

"Hmm, that's funny. I coulda sworn it was this way." Mickey muttered, puzzled as he and everyone who'd gathered around checked the map. "Did we take the wrong turn?"

"Well, one of these roads says it's a short cut to the Forest on way to Las Vagas. But I don't know which way it is." Minnie replied, thoughtfully.

"Oh, don't tell me we're lost." Donald groaned, annoyed.

"What kind of map is this if it doesn't give out anything else useful?" Daisy added.

"Maybe it's upside down?" Goofy suggested.

Mickey thought carefully as he studied the map. He hated to admit it, but Daisy was right. The map didn't give out anything else useful and either one could lead to a short cut. Then again either one could lead the long way as well, so there wasn't much of a choice.

So he decided to do it the old fashioned way.

"Hmm...Eeeny, meeny, miney, mo. Which way should I go? On a nice day, we go...that way." Mickey finally declared, pointing at the dark forest road. Sure it looked spooky, but he thought that maybe it's a short cut and it wouldn't take long to get to their campsite.

The others on the other hand weren't too keen on that idea.

"Are you sure we should go through there, Mickey?" Minnie asked her boyfriend, getting a very unsettling feeling to it. "I don't like the looks of this."

"Me neither." Daisy shuddered in agreement, having a strong fear of scary things. "There might be ghosts, or goblins, or zombies, or any kind of monster in there."

"Or even the Spooketeer..." Goofy quivered upon hearing Daisy say what she thought, and gulped nervously.

"Spooketeer?" Donald asked, skeptical while trying to hide the fact that he was nervous. Pluto shivered nervously and moaned.

Their tallest friend nodded, "Yep, a Musketeer that got turned into a ghost and would go and chase everybody. That's why they call him the Spooketeer."

Despite starting to have second thoughts on his decision, Mickey then realized how silly all of this sounded and reassured his friends. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure there's nothin' scary in there. Besides, we're just driving through."

"If you say so." Minnie eventually replied, still not fully certain. But he was right. They were only driving through, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about...right?

* * *

As Mickey drove the RV through the woods, even he was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't a good idea. The further they went, the darker the forest seemed to get, and there was growing signs of a storm brewing. Eventually as they all drove further, he was really starting to become nervous as well. His friends and dog on the other hand, were already on edge.

"Mickey, I don't think this is the right way." Minnie said, twice as nervous.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Mickey finally admitted as he slowed to a stop. "Maybe we should turn back."

_**BOOM! FLASH!**_

"AHHHH!" Everyone screamed and jumped in fright at the noise and flash of light, until they looked up and saw that it was thunder and lightning. While they relaxed a little, storms were never comforting. Everyone shared a glance before Mickey began to pull the RV into a reverse and used the review mirror to help.

Unfortunately, one lightning strike hit a tree and it came crashing down onto the road behind the RV, forcing Mickey who'd seen it and gasped to hit the brakes so hard that everyone who didn't have their seat belts on were sent to the floor. Daisy landed on top of Donald who cried out, and Goofy went flying a bit.

"Yaa-hoo-hooeee!" He crashed into the luggage pile which sent things crashing on top of him. Fortunately, he was okay, because Goofy poked his head out of the pile with a fish net covering it. "Gawrsh, I went flying and got caught by a net. Guess that means I'm a flyin' fish! Hoo hoo hoo hooo hooo hoo!"

"Is everybody alright?" Mickey asked worriedly, realizing he hit the brakes a little too heart.

"I-I think so." Minnie replied, shakily. Pluto nodded, though just as shaken.

"Sorry 'bout that. Didn't think that would happen." Mickey apologized after everyone else who recovered said that they were okay as well. Then, also realizing that they couldn't go back the way they came from, he shrugged. "Well, guess we have to keep goin'."

Suddenly, the RV began to jolt and unexpectedly sink a little, making everyone gasp and jump in fright.

"What was that?" Donald asked, quickly.

"Are we sinkin'?" Goofy asked, nervously.

Mickey and Minnie shared a worried glance, before the former rolled down his window and looked over the door. His eyes widened as he saw a forming crack on the road, and as he looked, it formed into a circle all around the RV and slowly but dangerously sinking further and further. His heart froze up as he gasped.

"Everybody out, now!" He quickly cried out.

Heeding Mickey's warning and the RV having another jolt, Minnie, Pluto, Donald, Daisy and Goofy all hurried outside and purposely leaving behind their things, making it just in time as they landed safely out of the circle and could only watch as their ride vanished into the ground. The RV rolled and drivelessly rolled into an underground tunnel, vanishing into the darkness below.

"There goes our RV." Goofy muttered sadly.

"And our vacation." Donald added, dishearted.

"And our roadtrip." Mickey added in guilt.

"Aw, now what are we gonna do?" Donald asked hopelessly.

"Well, I guess we'd better find somewhere to rest for the night and find our way back home." Mickey shrugged, only to notice that Pluto was sniffing the ground and was barking as the dog noticed something up ahead. "Huh? What is it, Pluto?"

"Woof woof woof! Woof, woof woof!" Pluto barked, gazing at the sight ahead of them. Mickey, and soon Minnie, Goofy, Donald and Daisy who joined him looked up and saw to their surprise and unease, was a towering mansion that looked like a dark castle, and even as the lightning flashed again, it had the look that screamed 'do not enter'. On the other hand, seeing that it was the only building around and the rain looked about it was going to start soon, Mickey knew that it was the only place to sleep for the night.

"Atta boy, Pluto! You found us a place to rest." He praised.

His friends looked at him as though he'd gone completely crazy.

"W-where not really going in there, are we?" Daisy asked incredulously.

"Are you nuts?" Donald demanded.

"Mickey, are you sure this is a good idea?" Minnie queried, nervously.

Mickey shrugged, "Well, we got no choice. If we're lucky, whoever lives here will let us stay for a while and have a phone so we can ask for a ride back home."

Goofy once again quivered, "Sure hope it's not the house of the Spooketeer."

"Goofy, there's no such thing as a Spooketeer. It's a silly ghost story." Mickey told him, before gesturing his friends to follow him. "C'mon."

Everyone shared another glance before noticing the sky growing darker and realizing they didn't have a choice, they quickly followed Mickey. What they didn't know was that the house is not as normal as they would like to think.

Because gazing out of the window on the top floor of the mansion seeing them approach was a figure who then retreated.

* * *

The RV continued to roll down into the tunnel and even up a small hump before descending again. Eventually it fell through a hole and landed in...a giant pillow in a giant basket. Then, a large shadow loomed over it before a giant's hand grabbed the vehicle and pulled it out. The owner of the hand then carried the RV towards a massive desk and placed it on top where menacing normal sized silhouettes emerged from the shadows with gleaming eyes and pointy weapons, creeping closer to it.

* * *

By the time Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Donald, Daisy and Goofy approached the front doors, they found that the mansion was bigger and scarier than they thought. It looked like out of a horror movie. The knocker's design resembled to an evil glaring clown, the doorbell, which was one of those old fashioned ringing bells with a string, had a skeleton hand on the end, and to make things more strange, there was no door handle...on the outside they thought.

"Maybe they don't want anybody to break in." Mickey thought after his friends looked at him questioningly.

"Maybe they haven't replaced the broken handle." Goofy shrugged, trying to be brave.

"Or maybe this place is haunted..." Daisy shivered.

"I'm gonna go with Goofy's suggestion." Donald decided, shakily.

"Well, I'm gonna go with Mickey's thinking." Minnie said, holding her aforementioned boyfriend's right hand, not wanting to leave his side at the moment. Pluto shivered and nudged a bit closer to his master as well.

Mickey, despite being admittedly nervous himself, still believed that nothing was about to happen. At least he hoped nothing else bad would happen. He wasn't sure on whether to knock on the knocker or ring the bell. The young mouse wasn't sure why, but there was something about the knocker that didn't seem right, but the bell didn't look that much better. Shrugging, he finally reached for the handle and knocked three times.

That was a mistake.

The next thing all six of them knew porch underneath them suddenly opened up and as Mickey and his friends gasped they all fell down into the hole, screaming.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Mickey, Minnie and Daisy screamed.

"WAAAAAAAAAKKKK!" Donald wailed.

"WOOOOOOOF!" Pluto howled in fear.

"YAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEEEEE!" Goofy screamed.

No sooner had the sensational six disappeared, the floor's trap door closed just as the lightning flashed. What Mickey and his friends didn't even notice was a sign next to the house: "_Welcome Visitors. Please ring the Skull Bell...or if you're not so sure, please use the back door. Do not knock; We will explain inside._"

Just as the front door opened, and revealed...A werewolf in gentlemen clothing who looked around and then noticed the trap door and cringed.

"Oh dear." He muttered. "I'd...better go tell the others." The werewolf closed the door behind him to inform everyone else who lived in this house of the company that had fallen into their trap.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure how many chapters this story will have, but at least I've finally put up a Halloween Story and while it's still one week away from it, it's a start. Plus, better early than late.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Things that Scare you

**Author's Note: Nothing much to say here, so here's a new chapter.**

**I don't own anything here.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Things that Scare you.**_

The Werewolf ventured inside the mansion which had many spooky portraits of deceased people, spooky decorations from mummified coffins to skeletons hanging on the wall, an Owl who was perched on a bird stand, cobwebs here and there, a very old fireplace, two sets of staircases, one that was normal sized and the other fit for a giant strangely enough. The Werewolf then approached a large painting of an evil-gleaming looking gentleman holding a champagne glass of wine posing in front of a book of shelves.

Howling at the painting, it moved to reveal that it was a door leading into a spiral staircase and downward into the ground. Knowing that he was allowed in as he just howled the opening code, the Werewolf descended where voices could be heard, some chatting, some laughing, and by the time he got there, the large room was packed, as always.

There were a series of many horrors that he was a member of; from ghosts of knights, a Musketeer and a cowboy missing an arm who were having a conversation, to a Mummy playing a game of Pool with a Goblin who groaned when the former had beaten him, to a Witch was playing...a dancing game on an old TV, and a ghoul watching an old horror comedy and laughing hysterically.

"Ahem." Werewolf cleared his throat politely, getting everyone else's attentions and made them stop what they were doing. "Greetings good friends. Enjoying your night I presume?"

"Cedric, will you stop with the formal greeting? It's not like we're going anywhere." A Witch rolled her eyes after she finished playing the game.

"Uh, yes, of course. But I can't help myself. It's not very nice to be a terrifying Werewolf like in this silly stories. Not that I blame the superstitious." Cedric the Werewolf shrugged sheepishly. "Anyway, I have some news. We have visitors."

"Ooh, more visitors, eh?" The Cowboy Ghost asked with interest. "So who do we got this time? Lost campers?"

"Thieving criminals looking for a hide out again?" The ghoul asked, rolling his eyes.

"Children?" The Mummy guessed.

"Well, campers of sorts. Their RV almost hit a tree during the storm we're having." Cedric shrugged, as lightning flashed and thunder boomed outside. "Problem is, while they are deliciously nice folks of two mice, two ducks, a silly looking dog and their pet hound, they knocked instead of ringing the bell."

"Oh, so they're the criminal types then." The Goblin rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Well then, looks like we'll have to do something about it."

To their surprise, Cedric shook his head. "They certainly do not look like criminals. If anything, all of them seemed to be..."

"Terrified?" The Witch guessed, then scoffed. "Well of course! But didn't they read the sign?"

"Obviously not since they fell through the trap door already."

"Then let's give our new guests a warm welcome, shall we?"

The Mummy though looked uncertain. "Uh, shouldn't we give Willie a heads up, first? Last I checked he's preparing dinner."

"Jeti, you worry too much. Besides, if their van rolled underground, he's probably got the boys seeing to it already." The Cowboy Ghost rolled his eyes.

"And it's been ages since we had...guests for dinner." The Ghoul added with a grin, more lightning flashing that made it look more evil.

Cedric shook his head, "Let's not keep them waiting then. We have make sure they are found."

Everyone laughed in unison as the storm started to become worse outside.

Five minutes later, each of them abandoned their positions and reached for more secret doors of another coffin, paintings, moving statues, and a lever...well, two of them and the Ghoul pulled one, only for a trap door to open up underneath the Goblin.

"_**YOU PULLED THE WRONG LEVER AGAAAAAAAIN!**_" The Goblin screamed before landing in an underground lake in a splash.

"...Sorry." The Ghoul cringed sheepishly.

Then a door opened up to reveal the Goblin emerging, soaking wet with a large Alligator biting his...uh, bottom and grumbled sourly. "How many times do I have to ask for that trap door to be sealed off?"

He slapped the reptile's snout, which made it yelp like a dog and scatter away, whimpering. The Goblin then shoved the Ghoul out of the way and pulled the correct lever before they were catapulted into the wall. The ghosts on the other hand, due to already being dead, just simply floated through the walls...only for the Cowboy to return halfway.

"Has anybody let the giant know yet?" He asked, only to be pulled back by one of the Knights. "Hey!"

* * *

Mickey continued screaming as he first went falling before he went sliding down a stone slide which then ended with another door opening and he landed the stone floor in a large, dim lit chamber.

"Ow!" He cried out, rubbing his sore bottom at the hard landing. When he looked around his surroundings, Mickey realized that not only he was in some kind of underground chamber with the only way out being the tunnel up ahead to the right and around the corner...but his friends were missing. "H-hello? Minnie? Pluto? Donald? Daisy?...Goofy?"

He then heard a familiar screaming and spun to his right to see another door opening on the wall high above and to his relief, it was Minnie. But that relief was cut-short when to his horror she landed right into a giant spider's web.

"Oh, my. What just happened?" Minnie asked herself, attempting to rid the dizzy spells, only to gasp in fright when she realized what she landed in...and was now stuck.

"Minnie!" Mickey cried out, catching her attention and she smiled in relief. But as he was about to approach her to get her out, they then heard an unfamiliar voice which echoed, coming from around the corner. As they looked, their eyes widened as the giant shadow of the giant spider itself began to emerge.

Horrified and fearing that she was about to get eaten, Minnie immediately screamed out to her boyfriend. "Mickey, heeeeelp!"

"Hold on, Minnie! I'll save ya!" Mickey declared, and racing over even as the spider was already getting closer.

"Mickey, hurry!" She pleaded, panicking.

Mickey reached his girlfriend and grabbed hold of her hand, pulling as hard as he could to get her out, but the strength of the Spider Web was just too strong. He'd have to dig her out bit by bit. So he desperately tried to pull away parts of the web that got her stuck as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, as he only managed to pull her out half way, a large, brown giant spider that was the size of the RV with black legs and a face that kind of looked like Pete emerged and crept closer and closer with a large smile.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Mickey and Minnie both screamed in horror, the latter standing in front of his girlfriend to do his best to shield her depsite that they were both about to get eaten by the hungry over-grown bug-eater.

"Well, hello there. I didn't think there would be guests coming over for dinner. Not exactly what had in mind, but...oh well." The Spider greeted and shrugged, and while Mickey and Minnie were surprised to see that it actually talked, they quivered in fear when the Spider raised one front leg, and they realized he was about to trap them in a cocoon and then eat them.

The two mice thought desperately to find away out of this as Mickey renewed his attempts to free Minnie before the latter had an idea.

"Look, a giant fly!" She pointed to her right.

"Huh, where?" The Spider blinked, looking to his left and made the mistake to look to the right and accidentally bashed his face right into the wall. "Omph!" Dazed with a comical look, the Spider wobbled just as Mickey finally freed Minnie and they ran out of the way before he collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

"Well, I guess the Spider'd oughta pay more attention to where he's lookin'." Mickey remarked with a weak smile.

"Come on! We have to go!" Minnie urged him, sparing no time for a conversation.

Realizing that she had a point, Mickey quickly followed her and they raced down the tunnel hoping to find their friends and a way out, before the Spider woke up and not to run into anymore horrors.

* * *

When Daisy had landed after a rough ride, she found herself alone in an Ancient Egyptain like hallway that was lit up by torches hanging on the walls, with tombs and coffins, and statues of Anubis everywhere as far as the eye could see. She didn't even go up near them and just kept on going forward and around corners to find a way out as well as her friends.

"Oooh...I knew going down the short cut was a bad idea." Daisy shivered, already reaching to the point of having a hysterical panic attack. She then growled angrily at the thought that the whole idea was Mickey's. "If we get out of here alive, I'm gonna smack that Mickey into next Tuesday! It's his fault that we're stuck here in the first place."

As she walked, she was unaware of one of the coffins opening from the path she'd been from around the corner as she continued to rant to herself. "Here I am, wandering around aimlessly in a place like this, where I could've been in Las Vegas by now, going shopping for some souvenirs, new clothes, new bows, all of the good stuff before relaxing on the beach!"

Suddenly something flew in front of her which made her scream in fright, only to relax a little when she saw what it actually was.

"Ha ha ha...It's a bat. Nothing to be scared of..." Daisy giggled nervously as she stared at the bat hanging upside down, gazing back at her curiously. "Y-yeah. Nothing at all."

Unfortunately, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and instantly had a chilling filling run down her spine despite an unfamiliar voice speaking while clearing his throat. "Um, pardon me, miss?"

Shivering, Daisy slowly turned around to see who it was only for eyes to widen in sheer horror when she saw...a Mummy!

As he gazed down at her, whatever courage she managed to form was all gone.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Daisy screamed before making a run for it blindly out of fear. Much to the confusion of the Mummy.

"...I guess she's one of those very superstitions." He muttered to himself, before moving to follow her, moaning like all Mummies would.

Daisy kept on running for her life even as she saw the Mummy follow her in a slow but shockingly fast pace. She didn't dare to confront it and wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. Which was why when she just ran forward, she was forced to a stop as the path ended up in a dead end and as she desperately tried to find another way, her luck ran out.

She gasped when she saw the Mummy getting closer and closer.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Daisy did her best to shield herself while she braced for the worst. Though as she did, she didn't realize there was another trap door because when she leaned up against the wall, it flipped and she went flying through.

"...Whoops." The Mummy cringed. "Forgot to turn that off again."

* * *

Donald had spent several minutes trying to locate his friends since he lost track of them. At the moment, he was trying to navigate his way through a corridor with so many gargoyle statues that he could've sworn they were alive. To make things worse, there were skeleton hands sticking out of the walls he didn't even notice...

Until one decided to play a prank on him by grabbing him by the tail feathers.

"WAAAKK!" He jumped high before turning around just as the skeleton hand returned to it's original position. Donald looked around for any signs of whoever or whatever had tugged him but saw nothing.

"Ah, phooey." Donald waved it off, deciding that he was imagining things.

Still, he couldn't shake off the feeling that there was someone here, and it wasn't one of his friends. He gulped nervously as he continued onward, looking around and was lucky enough(for once) to find a candle. Lighting it up with a match stick he'd found, it made things easier for him to see. However as Donald walked, another skeleton hand on the wall tickled him by the tail feathers and he jumped and, but didn't see it move due to it freezing up again.

"Hey, who did that?" He demanded, suspiciously. Unaware that high above him were the Goblin and the Ghoul who were watching him from a hole in the ceiling. Donald then once again made his way to find his missing friends, trying to keep his guard up.

"Oh, those skeletons. They always do that on purpose. I'm still sore from them tugging my ears." The Ghoul whispered in annoyance.

"I told you we should've informed everyone to get them to settle down." The Goblin stated softly.

"Don't look at me." The Ghoul pouted, only for a bit of dust go up his nose and the next thing they both knew, he sneezed.

"ACHOO!"

"Wak!" Donald yelped, leaping behind a gargoyle statue and re-emerged with a couple of clubs from out of nowhere as weapons to defend himself, looking around to try and bravely fight who or whatever was there...even though he'd more than likely run away the moment he'd see them.

"Shhh! Not so loud." The Goblin shushed, glaring.

The Ghoul grinned sheepishly, and whispering. "Sorry. It was the dust."

Just then, much to their annoyance and worry, the ceiling underneath them due to the aging wood collapsed and they cried out in alarm while landing...right on top of Donald who was pilled on top of, losing both his 'weapons' and his candle which went out.

"Ouch!" Donald yelled. But as he was suddenly freed in the pitch black darkness, all he could see where four sets of eyes glaring back at him. He stood up worriedly, and became more so when two of the eyes then towered over him, closely about Goofy's height, while the other was about his own height. "Uh...oh."

As Donald stared nervously, the room lit up as the Goblin snapped his fingers, and torches were instantly brought to life. He and the Ghoul stared at the duck who completely lost his nerves and was utterly terrified.

"WAAAAAK! A Ghoul and a Goblin!" He screamed, before turning and quickly zoomed away, leaving behind a trail of dust.

The Ghoul and the Goblin stood there for a moment in confusion before shrugging and then gave chase after him. Especially when they realized where he was heading towards to.

"Come back!" The Goblin called out.

"No! Get away!" Donald exclaimed, and without really thinking he found a door to his right and yanked it open, only to realize too late that there was no floor underneath him and went plummeting down into the darkness...again. Next thing he knew he was rolling and tumbling down yet another tunnel.

The two spooks could only gaze down at where Donald had fallen in an awkward silence.

"...This is a lot harder than we thought. At this rate, we're never gonna have our guests for dinner." Said the Ghoul, blinking. The Goblin just gave him an annoyed look, which only made the taller spook shrug in confusion. "What?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Goofy and Pluto were carefully making their way creeping the side way path in order to cross to the other side of a large cavern. It was dark, cold, wet and spooky.

"Gawrsh, it's so dark in here, I can't see anythin'." Goofy muttered nervously, before asking Pluto. "Do ya see our friends yet?"

"Uh-uh." Pluto shook his head, just as nervous. He was worried half to death for his master Mickey and other friends, and terrified at the same time. The dog could only hope that they were all safe and sound and looking for them as he and Goofy were looking as well.

"Me neither." Goofy replied, quivering as he gulped. "Sure hope the Spooketeer hasn't got to 'em. Or even ghouls, goblins, mummies, and all that kinda scary stuff."

But as Goofy and Pluto continued to carefully make their way towards the other side, what they didn't know was that the ghosts of the Cowboy, Musketeer and three Knights were watching them from above as they floated and heard what was said.

"_'The Spooketeer'_? Where'd he come up with that?" The Cowboy asked, dumbfounded.

"Perhaps he was referring to Jean-Claude." One of the Knights gestured at the Musketeer who glanced at him, bewildered.

"Me? Why are you referring that nonsense at me?" Jean-Claude asked.

"Because you're a ghost and ghosts are always spooky. And you used to be a Musketeer when you were alive. So it makes perfect sense that the story's referred to you." The second Knight pointed out.

"You do realize that we are all ghosts, don't you?" The third Knight told him skeptically.

"I didn't say that we aren't. Besides, only birds and ghosts can fly, and even though I'm dead, at least my second dream came true." The second Knight rolled his eyes.

The Cowboy scoffed in disbelief. "Come on, buddy. That's the lamest thing I've ever heard."

"Shush. Keep it down." The first Knight shushed. "Remember, we must welcome our guests for dinner. We mustn't scare them off."

"Hey, it's not like the five of us are gonna be eating. Dead people don't eat." The Cowboy pointed out with a skeptical expression.

By then, the two dogs, one anthropomorphic, the other normal, had almost made it to the other side when Goofy's foot slipped off the edge and was struggling to keep his balance. Pluto turned and gasped while Goofy was exclaiming in alarm. The ghosts, seeing this, quickly flew down and the Musketeer grabbed hold of him before he would end up falling and then carefully set him to solid ground. Unfortunately at the sight of the five ghosts, Pluto gasped in horror before his fear got to him and he ran away, howling in terror.

"Hey, Pluto! Where are you goin'?" Goofy called out, confused and not realizing that there were ghosts behind him. "Hmmm...He looked like he'd seen a ghost."

"Are you alright, sir?" Jean-Claude asked.

"Sure. Thanks fer savin' me, pal. Ayhuck!" Goofy replied casually, smiling as he shook hands with him...only to realize a second later who he was talking to and immediately became terrified, his eyes comically bulging out at the sight of not one, but five ghosts, especially the Musketeer. "YIKES! GHOSTS! AND THE SPOOKETEER!"

Goofy then took off running and screaming down the direction Pluto had taken while leaving behind the dumbfounded ghosts, before the Cowboy and the three Knights glanced at Jean Claude.

"...Was it something that I said?" The Musketeer queried.

"Great. Now we have go chase after them." The Cowboy groaned, before saying sarcastically. "Thank you, Mr. Newly-Dubbed-Spooketeer."

* * *

Cedric, having decided to give the giant a heads up, ventured into the largest room in the hole mansion further underground. He passed the room where silhouettes of shadows were laughing maniacally as they were doing something with the RV that was retrieved with several sharp items including power tools and shook his head.

He then found the massive man in question as the latter was already cutting up vegetables, both normal sized and giant ones when the Werewolf cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, hello, Cedric. Are our guests here yet?" The giant greeted.

"Well, yes and no. They have fallen into our trap so our friends are looking for them now as we speak." Cedric replied.

"That's too bad. I hope they'll be here on time, 'cause I'm makin' stew and when I found the RV earlier, I decided to make a little bit more."

"I take that you want to add in the secret ingredients again, yes?" The Werewolf asked.

The giant laughed, "I sure do. You can't have the secret ingredients...without our guests."

* * *

Mickey and Minnie were still trying to find their way out after narrowly escaping the giant Spider. Right now they were in a darker tunnel with torches being their only light, holding each other's hands and not willing to let go. But the further they went, the more lost they felt, and the more frightened they were as well.

The two side-stepped from some of the corpses of the previous victims of the spider as their skeletons were still wrapped in giant spider web and shivered in fear.

Unaware that behind the wall with a hole in it, Daisy was still sliding down and screaming, which made them freeze in their tracks and gasped, before looking around.

"W-what was that?" Mickey asked quickly, glancing around. He thought the scream sounded familiar, but he and Minnie couldn't see who it was or where it was coming from. By then, it already faded.

"Daisy?" Minnie queried, thinking that she thought she recognized it.

Then, on the wall to their right which also had a hole, Donald was still rolling down as he yelped painfully. "Ow! Oh! Oh! Ow! Ouch! Wak! Ah! Waaak!"

"Donald?" Mickey asked as he and Minnie heard his scream, but once again didn't see their friend as the sounds faded. Now certain that two of their friends were heard, Mickey and his girlfriend shared a very worried glance as despite that he was trying to stay positive, they were beginning to fear the worst.

"Oh, Mickey. What do we do? Something awful must be happening to everybody else." Minnie softly cried, frightened.

"Don't worry. I-I'm sure they're okay. Maybe they're letting their minds play tricks on 'em." Mickey reassured her as best as he could.

Only for both of them to jump when they heard a very familiar barking of fear, quickly followed by an extremely familiar scream. "YAA-HOO-HOO-HOOEEE!"

"...I-it's probably nothin'." Mickey added, quivering a little. "C'mon, let's find our friends so we can get outta here."

Despite that she had a horrible feeling about this, Minnie followed her boyfriend as they continued to try and find a way out as well as locating their friends so that they can all go home.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last one. I know it's still one week away, but it's hard to come up with Halloween stories. See you next time for the exciting conclusion!**


	3. Chapter 3: Guests for Dinner

**Author's Note: Here's the final chapter for this spooky and hilarious adventure!**

**I don't own anything here.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Guests for Dinner.**_

'_When will this ever end!?_' Donald thought to himself as he continued to tumble and roll, first down then up and back down again, then all around and around to the point that he was beginning to feel nauseous. If he was ever going to find his friends and get the heck outta here, the first thing he was going to do was give Mickey a scolding of his life for taking the dark forest route. All he wanted to do was go on a Road Trip and now it came to this.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Donald fell through an opened hole and landed hard onto the floor face first with a scream. He laid there on his stomach with a somewhat dazed expression, still not sure what just happened. Before he could even begin to think of he ended in...wherever he was now, he heard a familiar screaming above him just as he looked up...

Only for Daisy to fall through the ceiling that opened up a hole and she landed right on top of him which while it softened her landing, he was slightly squashed.

"Ow!" Donald yelled.

And before either one could recover or Daisy acknowledging the fact that she'd just used her boyfriend as a landing pillow, they both heard another familiar voice screaming out for help and looked up. Their eyes widened as they saw Pluto and Goofy running into their direction without looking where they were going. Though while Pluto did and quickly skid to a stop, Goofy accidentally bumped into him and the two ended up rolling straight towards Donald and Daisy who both cried out in alarm.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-WHOA!" Goofy yelped.

_**CRASH!**_

Goofy and Pluto then collided with the two ducks and were now all piled up in a bit of a tangled mess. After a few minutes, Goofy, seeing stars circle around his head and hearing birds in his ears, was surprisingly the first to recover and saw who he and Pluto had crashed into.

"Ayhuck! Look, Pluto! We've found Donald and Daisy." Goofy informed happily. Pluto shook his head, and then sighed in relief to see that his master's friend was right.

"Goofy?" Daisy asked, relieved to see him, and then her boyfriend. "Oh, Donald! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Daisy!" Donald exclaimed in relief, after they all managed to untangle themselves. But after he and his girlfriend embraced, he turned his attention to Goofy with a very annoyed expression. "And you watch where you're goin', you big palooka!"

"Sorry. Me and Pluto were runnin' away from the Spooketeer and other ghosts." Goofy rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

"Ah, there's no such thing as-" Donald was waving off the claims only to freeze up when he heard what else his clumsy friend had said, and gulped scaredly. "Ghosts!?"

Daisy quivered in fright when she heard this too. "Great. First we get lost, then we end up losing our RV, then we fell through a trap door, and I barely got away from a Mummy, and now ghosts!"

"Mummy!?" Donald and Goofy exclaimed in horror.

"Ooooh! Oh no! And I barely escaped from a Ghoul and a Goblin!" Donald screamed out.

"What!?" Daisy screamed, now even more terrified while Pluto gasped, then hidden himself behind her, shivering.

"Ghoul and Goblin!?" Goofy exclaimed, then looked around in horror while whimpering. "Where?"

Donald gulped nervously. "I don't know..." He then asked, "Hey, where are Mickey and Minnie?"

The group of friends looked around and found that, to their dismay, their two remaining friends were still missing...or worse. Already been captured and killed. They then jumped in fright then they heard screams echo all around them and held onto each other, shaking.

"It sounds like them..." Daisy quivered, and then came up with a horrible thought. "What if they've been cursed and captured by the Mummy?"

"Or taken out by the ghouls and goblins?" Donald added fearfully.

"Or maybe they've been taken to-to the afterlife by the Spooketeer and other ghosts." Goofy quivered violently in terror, looking around nervously.

"Geez, when they say fear makes everybody go nuts, they weren't kiddin'." The Cowboy's voice groaned in exasperation.

The group of four froze up as they felt their blood run cold and feeling chills run down their spines. As Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto all looked up to see not only the five ghosts, but also two hidden doors on both sides of the path that the latter two had came from open up; one on the right came the Mummy, and the one on the left came both the Ghoul and the Goblin, much to the group's horror.

"I mean, come on. Okay I know what fear is like, but it's not as bad as everyone says." The Cowboy continued, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, well, it was not OUR attention in the first place." One of the Knights pointed out.

"Hey, don't at me. Blame Musketeer boy here!"

"I was trying to prevent one of our guests joining the dead sooner than needed." Jean-Claude pointed out.

"Hey, guys! settle down!" The Goblin called out before an argument broke out. "Look, let's worry about who's fault it is for scaring our guests and making things more complicated later. We found them, now we can welcome them with open arms..."

"And then they can join us for dinner." The Ghoul finished, once again earning an annoyed look from his companion. "What'd I say?"

When Goofy and his friends heard the 'dinner' part, they all tightened their grip on each other as they realized what these monsters and undead were really attempting to do all along and quivered even more.

"GAWRSH! They're gonna eat us!" Goofy screamed hysterically in horror, before asking in confusion. "Hey, wait. Do ghosts eat anybody?"

"No...But I bet that's how that Cowboy lost his arm in the first place before he was eaten by the rest of them!" Daisy shrieked, pointing at the Cowboy ghost who blinked at her in confusion.

"Oh. That explains why he only has one arm." Goofy shrugged, then realized what she said and exclaimed in horror. "HE WAS EATEN AND NOW HE CAN'T LEAVE!?"

"WAAAAAKK!" Donald screamed, first as his spirit briefly jumped out of his body(literally) before returning to it and then continued to scream. Pluto shook before covering his eyes as best as he could in fear.

An awkward silence among the spooks, as crickets were chirping in the background.

"Perhaps we should give them our warm welcome now while our friends find the the kindly mice." Jeti the Mummy suggested.

"Good idea." The ghosts, the Ghoul and the Goblin chorused. They and the Mummy then began to approach the four who backed up in fear, only to find that they were trapped in a corner with nowhere else to go, or a way out.

Realizing that they were about to die, Donald began to sob and confessed to the others. "Oooh! I'm sorry I didn't ask you to marry me, Daisy! Or missing out on our dates! And I'm sorry for losing my temper at the Bowling Club, Goofy!"

"So am I!" Daisy wailed, hugging her boyfriend.

"Me too!" Goofy sobbed loudly. "I'm not ready to be dearly departed!"

The fates of the four of them has already been sealed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mickey was climbing over overly large stair cases that seemed fit for a giant and was helping Minnie up along the way. They still hadn't found their missing friends, and now with the giant stairs discovered, they came to a realization that this place had more than just giant Spiders. It had an actual giant living underneath the mansion on top of everything else.

"Oh, Mickey. I'm so scared." Minnie shivered as her boyfriend pulled her up onto the last step with a giant door in front of them.

"I-it's gonna be okay. I promise we'll find our friends and then go home." Mickey tried to reassure, but deep down he was beyond terrified. But he had to be brave, for the sake of everyone. He blamed himself for getting everyone into this mess and wished he hadn't picked the dark forest route.

Realizing what he was saying and thinking, Mickey sighed in defeat. "Aw, who am I kiddin'? I'm scared too. I don't know where they are or how to get outta here. I'm sorry, Minnie. It's all my fault."

Minnie was shocked to hear this, that her dear Mickey Mouse was blaming himself and while she was admittedly a bit angry with him for how this got started, she knew that he hadn't meant for this to happen because he didn't know anything about this place. Now he was beginning to lose hope and it terrified her.

But before she could do anything to comfort him, the floor suddenly shook once, which made the two of them gasp in fright as they felt it. Then it happened again, and as Mickey and Minnie glanced around to see what was happening, they turned to the door and realized that it was foot steps...of a giant.

"_**FEE, FI, FOO, FUM.**_" A voice boomed from the other side, and was getting closer and closer.

"Oh no!" Mickey exclaimed softly in horror. "There really is a giant!"

"Oh! What do we do now?" Minnie cried out, frightened.

"We'd better hide." Mickey quickly said, and not seeing anything close by to hide, he then desperately lead his girlfriend back to the stairs and climbed down one step with her before they ducked low while clinging each other. He shushed her to keep quiet while hoping for the best.

The giant's shadow was seen underneath the gap of the door as he walked towards it while Mickey and Minnie heard him mutter to himself. "**I bet everybody else are gettin' pretty hungry by now. I wonder if they found our guests yet.**"

'_Oh my gosh! We're gonna get eaten!_' Mickey thought to himself in horror, as Minnie stopped herself from gasping in horror as they realized the truth; this place lured outsiders in and then have them for dinner. They had to get out of here without being seen.

As Mickey began to feel himself sweat in fear, thankfully the giant by then walked away and the quaking foot steps faded which told him and Minnie that they were safe for now. They waited for a few more minutes before sighing in relief and Mickey wiped his forehead.

"Whew...That was close." Mickey sighed, still feeling his heart pound wildly in his chest.

"But, Mickey. There are giants after us and they want to eat us!" Minnie pointed out, just as scared now.

"You're right. I don't if our friends made it out or not, but we'd better hurry and get outta here before the giants catch us." He nodded in agreement, and once again climbed up the last step and helped his girlfriend before they silently crept over towards the door.

Mickey checked underneath the gap which was big enough for him and Minnie to walk under by ducking a little. He stepped out a little and checked the surroundings, finding that the hallway was a mixture of both giant and normal sizes. Mickey then saw that the coast is clear and held out his hand to gesture Minnie to follow him, which she ducked a little to avoid in hitting her head before they held each other's hands and slowly walked out, nervously looking around.

The hallway had a normal sized door in front of them on the other side of the wall, giant knight armors as well as normal ones, horrific portraits of scary people posing many evil ways with grins or dark frowns, spider webs here and there, all that kind of stuff you'd see in horror movies. To make things worse, the storm was still ongoing outside.

Suddenly the sound of a piano playing made both Mickey and Minnie jump and turned to their left. Their eyes widened as they saw the shadow of...a pair of hands but with no body pressing down the organ's keyboards and making haunting music randomly only for another shadow of a Werewolf approach the piano.

"Good heavens, Johnny. I told you to do more piano lessons last week." Cedric said to the hands, before sighing. "The things a Werewolf has to do here to welcome our guests for dinner."

Quivering in fear as the two mice realized that there was more than just giants in this mansion as well as underneath it. Which unfortunately their shaking must've been loud, because the Werewolf turned his head and began to approach.

"Hmm? Could it be our guests having found their way here? I'd thought the others would have found them by now."

"Run!" Mickey whispered an exclaim to Minnie, before pulling her towards the normal-sized door and yanked it open before they leaped inside and closed it as quickly but quietly as possible. They didn't stop as they just ran through another tunnel while passing by skeletons that stood like statues and were too terrified to see if they would suddenly come to life or not.

But as they were about to run around the corner, they skid to a stop and were horrified to see light with a shadow of a wicked Witch stirring something in a pot and cackling away. Terrified, Mickey lead Minnie to their left and found another door before stepping inside what they found was a bed room, but more fitting for someone who was waiting to end the lives of their visitors. It was lit up in a mixture of green and yellow light with a fireplace going. Mickey and Minnie closed the door behind them and placed a chair there just in cause the witch or the werewolf heard them.

"Hmm?" The Witch murmured, hearing the door slam and stopped what she was going. Using her magic to teleport to the bedroom door, she tried to open it only to find that it was stuck. She then came to a realization. "Looks like our guests are making things more difficult. Better try the other door."

Inside the bedroom, Mickey and Minnie shook in fear as they saw the door handle jiggle. Sharing a glance, the former hurried to the other door on the opposite side, only to find that it was locked, unaware that the room had two pathways on each side. Because the witch was going around another corner.

"It's locked!" Mickey exclaimed, panicking.

"We're trapped! We're going to get eaten!" Minnie cried out.

Mickey felt his heart hammer so wildly in terror that he thought that it was about to explode. Given the situation and if he wasn't worried half to death about the safety of all of his friends, he began to think that he'd rather die of a heart attack than get eaten. Then he came up with an idea and knew what to do.

"Stand back, Min'. I'm gonna bust our way out!" Mickey told her with determination. He took a couple a steps back, readying himself before charging to barrel the door down...

Only for the witch to unlock it with a key and opened it and Mickey found himself running out and slamming face first into a painting on the wall hard flat before falling onto his back, the painting falling on top of him.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt." The Witch winced in sympathy, realizing that the, rather cute and delicious looking male mouse, tried to barrel the door down.

"Mickey!" Minnie cried out, racing out and gasping at the sight of the witch, pulled her dazed boyfriend out of the painting and made a run for it with Mickey quickly regaining his senses and followed her down the path.

"Hey, come back here!" The Witch called out, but the two of them had already descended another flight of normal stairs and rolled her eyes. "Ugh. This is what happens when you have to catch non-criminals the hard way." She snapped her fingers and soon things began to come to life all around the mansion, both inside and underground.

As Mickey and Minnie were entering a hallway to what they saw and hoped was the front doors out of the mansion, they stopped and held onto each other in fear as the pot of plants of flowers were magically turned into carnivorous giant snakes that looked ready to eat them.

"This way!" Mickey screamed, dragging his girlfriend back and tried another hallway, narrowly avoiding in being engulfed by the snakes. They ran up and down a maze of stairs while avoiding skeletons grabbing them and screamed as green glowing butterflies fluttered about. Mickey then carried Minnie in his arms bridal style and ran through another door, slamming it shut which made the insects crumble like pieces of rock.

"Phew..." Mickey panted after setting Minnie down and wiped his forehead once again. But both of them knew this was no time to rest. They had to find their friends and a way out of here or else they were going to be on the residents' dinner menu.

Mickey then plucked a candle from the wall and directed Minnie to their right. They continued to run and avoiding nets that nearly caught them until they reached another room, only to fall down another tunnel and down the slide which made him lose the candle. Mickey and Minnie both cried out in alarm as they continued to slide towards a dark doorway before landing hard with a thud. Just as they were recovering, suddenly a bird cage came crashing down around them and locked them up on a small metal attachable platform of the cage.

Looking around despite them now having been caught, Mickey and Minnie saw that they were in some kind of caged place which had cups and jars and vegetables. The room looked large almost as though they were now in a giant kitchen.

"Where are we?" Minnie asked.

"I don't know." Mickey shrugged, as he looked around and soon horror and devastation rose up completely. This was awful, he thought. What it should've been a roadtrip to the coast with friends has turned into a nightmare he desperately wanted to wake up from. Now here they were, trapped in a giant bird cage in room that was underground in a horrible mansion in a dark and stormy night, all of their friends having gone missing...if they weren't already captured and gone themselves.

And they were about to be next on the residents of this mansion's list, because Mickey and Minne saw the shadow and silhouette of the giant cutting giant vegetables around the corner, as well as stirring a pot of either soup or stew and taste testing the latter with a ladle, murmuring in delight.

"**Mmmmm...tasty.**" The giant remarked.

Sharing a horrified glance as their ultimate fate has been decided, Mickey could only hold his devastated and terrified girlfriend as they both began to pray for a miracle and to spare them both, but at the same time began to cry.

"How did all of this happen?" Mickey sobbed as he and Minnie held each other tightly in each other's arms. "Minnie, I'm so sorry...! This is all my fault!"

It then dawned to them that the screaming of their friends were now thought to have them being placed into the stew for the giant himself as well as the other horrible residents to eat, meaning that Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Mickey's dog Pluto...were dead.

The giant, finishing up the last needed ingredients of the stew, then caught the scent of something that wasn't the food and heard the sound of...crying.

"Huh? That can't be the chickens or the cows." The giant muttered to himself, confused. Then bellowed as he came to a realization. "FEE, FI, FO, FUM! I smell..."

The giant then set the stew onto low before approaching around the corner and saw the crying and terrified mice trapped inside the bird cage. "Teeny little mice!...I think I do."

He walked up to the cage as Mickey looked up before gasping and looked around, still holding onto Minnie as he could. The giant then opened up the cage and forcefully separated the two lovers before clasping Mickey in one giant hand despite the two trying to reach for each other.

"MINNIE!" Mickey screamed out, but even with his arms free, he was trapped in the tight grip.

"No! MICKEY!" Minnie sobbed, believing that her boyfriend was about to go first and cried.

Mickey tried to pull himself free while crying out, "Let me go!" and then quivered in fear and shut his eyes when the giant then sniffed him. To his horror, the giant then picked up Minnie who screamed and she was trying to pull herself free while the giant sniffed her.

"Yeah, I do." The giant concluded.

"Oh! You put us down right now, you horrible giant!" Minnie demanded, as bravely as she tried despite that she and Mickey were doomed to their fate.

Instead, the giant smiled which made Mickey gulp in fear. "Uh, hello little fella and little lady. It's really nice for you to join us for dinner tonight." Said the giant as he then walked back around the corner where a giant pot of stew was, as well as a large table nearby with both giant and normal sized chairs that were made higher by extra long legs.

"Um, g-gosh. T-that's a-awful nice of you. B-but w-we don't have time t-to stay. We're g-goin' on a-a R-Road T-T-T-Trip." Mickey replied shakily, hoping that talking his and Minnie's way out of being eaten would at least convince the giant to let them go.

"Duh, but you'll love what I'm making. From my famous stew to the chocolate pot roast, with the smashos, uh, with the smashos, uh, with the sim-cha..." The giant tried to say pistachios but when he realized that he couldn't, he then said instead. "Uh, with ice cream."

Mickey and Minnie were even more terrified, before the latter whispered. "Mickey, he's trying to reassure us that we're guests, and then he's going to add us to the stew."

"I know. That's why I'm tryin' to talk our way outta here before he throws us into the pot." Mickey whispered back. But from the looks of things as they got closer to the stew pot, it was going to happen anyway. In fact, Mickey could actually see the giant laugh evilly in delight and hear him say in his mind, '_Now for the finishing touches, and you two are the special ingredients._'

Mickey then saw in his imagination of himself and Minnie being dropped into the stew and screaming before they landed in the hot, boiling liquid and the giant closing the lid where they would be boiled to death, and then served with both their bones and the bones of their deceased friends with the Werewolf, Witch, and possibly Skeletons, Ghouls and Goblins laughing away while enjoying their taste of Guest-Stew...even with the charred hats of Donald and Goofy still floating in one or two of the bowls set up.

Coming out of his imagination, Mickey whimpered and felt very sick in the stomach to the point of almost throwing up. He covered his mouth to avoid in losing his lunch as his face turned into a shade of green.

'_I wanna go home...!_' Mickey thought to himself, frightened while trying to ease his stomach and tell it to settle down.

"Gee, you look a little green like a Goblin." The giant spoke up, and Mickey shrieked in fright out of his nauseous state. "You're not sick, are ya'?"

"Uh, n-no! N-not at all..." Mickey replied, gulping as he realized that this was only increasing his and Minnie's death penalty even higher.

Blinking, the Giant then set the two down onto the table where plates and bowls were already set up as he then turned the stove off and carried the stew pot before placing it onto the wooden board behind them. Mickey and Minnie could only watch in fear, and to their horror, the giant held up a knife.

"Now for the secret ingredient to finish up dinner." The giant declared, holding the knife high up as the two realized that he was about to chop them into pieces and add them into the stew.

"AAAHHH!" Mickey screamed before holding the terrified Minnie in his arms, and they could only hold each other as he tried his best to shield his girlfriend while squeezing their eyes shut, bracing themselves to be cut and sliced to death before their body parts would be put into the stew as they were the secret ingredients.

Or so they thought.

The giant, rather than cutting up Mickey and Minnie, instead chopped up parsley leaves into pieces before dumping them into the stew pot and giving it a stir before smiling in satisfaction. He then squeezed fresh orange juice into normal sized glasses as carefully as possible before placing the two glasses in front of the terrified mice who were unaware that they were still alive and continued to brace themselves for their bitter end.

"Here we are. Nice glass of Orance Juice will make you feel better before a nice, yummy Veggie and Chicken stew for dinner." The Giant said, which made Mickey and Minnie, who realized that they okay, open their eyes in confusion and to their surprise, saw that the giant was telling the truth...as least they half-hoped.

"Y-You mean you're...not gonna eat us?" Mickey nervously asked, swallowing in fear.

"Huh? Eat you? Why would we wanna eat our guests?" The Giant scratched the top of his head in confusion. "Especially when I always put in Parsley as a secret ingredient whenever we have visitors. Try the Orange Juice, it'll help ease away the icky stomach."

Still suspicious and wondering if this was some kind of trap, Mickey shared a somewhat worried and goodbye glance with Minnie who hugged him which he returned before deciding to go first. He slowly picked up the glass and moaned at the sight of what he thought would be poison or paralyzing liquid in disguise of orange juice. With his bottom lip quivering and bracing himself, Mickey took a couple of sips before deciding to swallow the whole thing and be on with it as he began to think that the residents of this mansion first kill their prey by poisoning them and then cut them up and eat them.

Gulping it down and finding that it tasted like normal orange juice, Mickey quivered as he waited for any side effects to make him lose consciousness or mobility on his body. Instead, the nausea eased in his stomach and made him feel better...and that was pretty much it.

"Um...T-thank you." Mickey replied, a bit awkwardly. He waited, and waited, and waited...and still nothing. "B-but what about t-that trap door?"

"Trap do-" The giant then realized what Mickey was talking about and shrugged. "Oh. That's for anybody who try to break into our House of Fears and use it as a hide-out. Didn't you read the sign?"

"Sign?" Mickey and Minnie both asked in unison, sharing a confused glance before looking back up to the giant, as the latter said. "We didn't see any when we got here. We just wanted a place to stay for the night because we lost our RV."

"We got lost on our way to Las Vegas and when we tried to go back, a tree fell down and then the road collapsed underneath us." Mickey explained.

"Oh, so that's where the RV came from." The giant thought. "Well, don't worry. Our boys are fixing it up for ya's."

"Fixing it?" Mickey repeated in surprise. But then...

"Hey, Willie! We've found the rest of the guests!" The Cowboy's voice called out, making the three of them look and saw the rest of the horrors of this place approach from air and the floor. At first, Mickey and Minnie were horrified to see the Witch, the Werewolf, ghosts, a Ghoul, a Goblin and a Mummy, but when they saw the ghosts carrying their friends, they felt relieved and even more shocked.

"Look!" Donald cried out happily while he was being carried by the Cowboy.

"It's Mickey and Minnie!" Daisy said in relief.

"Hooray! We're all back together again! Ayhuck!" Goofy cheered.

"Woof!" Pluto barked.

"Fellas! You're okay!" Mickey cried out as he and Minnie stood up. They waited until the ghosts gently set their friends down before all six of them ran up to each other and formed into a group hug, cheering and crying in relief as he sobbed. "I thought we'd never see you again!"

"Me too!" Minnie cried, her tears falling free.

"Oooh! So did we." Donald replied as Mickey cried on his shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Mickey sobbed, and then gave a laugh when Pluto gave him a comforting lick on the cheek which made the mouse hug his beloved dog as well. "Aww, I missed you too, boy. Good dog."

The giant and his scary friends all smiled at this lovely reunion to the point that both the Giant and the Ghoul were becoming very emotional.

"I'm not gonna cry...I'm not gonna cry...Okay, I'm gonna cry." The Ghoul sniffled, then sobbed with tears raining out and then grabbed hold of part of Jeti's Mummy material and blew his nose on it, much to the disgust of both the Mummy and the Goblin who shook his head in exasperation.

"There, there." Cedric patted his friend on the back to comfort him.

The Witch on the other hand rolled her eyes. "Geez, I knew ghouls were such big babies." She grumbled under her breath, her arms folded to her chest.

By then, Mickey and his friends calmed down and reluctantly let go of each other before he asked. "Where have you been? We were worried sick about ya's."

"Gawrsh, we were lookin' for you fellers when the nice ghosts includin' the Spooketeer saved me from fallin'." Goofy began explaining.

"Ahem." Jean-Claude cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but, I'm not a Spooketeer. There's no such thing. My name is Jean-Claude."

"Oh. Ayhuck." Goofy chuckled apologetically. "Sorry."

"We were a bit skeptical at first, but everybody here is actually really nice. They just wanted to invite us over before sending us to the direction of our campsite." Daisy continued.

"Even if they were scaring us." Donald added, annoyed.

"Hey, even though we don't blame you guys for how we look, you're the ones who over-reacted before we could explain ourselves." The Goblin pointed out.

The Cowboy nodded in agreement, "And for not paying attention to the sign that says, _"Welcome vistors. Please ring the Skull Bell...or if you're not so sure, please use the back door. Do not knock; We will explain inside."_ The reason for that is not to get everybody confused between who's intrudering and who's looking for shelter for the day."

Blinking in surprise, all of Mickey's friends turned to give him annoyed glances which made Mickey smile sheepishly.

"Sorry. Huh, I thought knocking would be a good idea." He admitted, before asking. "B-but what about the giant spider?"

"Who, Fluffy?" The Ghoul asked, confused. "You mean you met him but didn't let him escort you to here?"

"Fluffy?" Mickey and Minnie both asked incredulously. Goofy, Daisy and Pluto blinked in confusion.

"Fluffy the Spider?" Donald asked, before bursting into hysterical laughter at the ridiculous name. This time it was the spooks turn to give annoyed glares at the Ghoul who shrugged cluelessly.

"What?" He asked.

"I told you not to name the poor guy that." The Goblin groaned exasperated.

"But...what about those skeletons?" Minnie asked, nervously.

"Oh, those were the bad guys who were real sore losers and ended up there. Fluffy only goes after apples while they couldn't climb out and ended up rottin' there for years." The Cowboy shrugged nonchalantly.

Goofy blinked, then broke the fourth wall and muttered in surprise. "Spiders that eat Apples? That's a new one."

"I'm really sorry. I guess we'd all been so scared that we didn't think of what you actually meant 'bout inviting us." Mickey apologized to the spooks.

"Well, this place isn't called House of Fears for nothing. But...scaring people gets olds." The Witch shrugged. "Gimme a dancing game any day."

"Well then, Chicken Stew, anybody?" The Giant offered.

* * *

As it turned out, Mickey and his friends had nothing to worry about after all. In fact, the Chicken Stew had been quite delicious and both the food and the drinks were not poison as they feared. By the time they were finished, the storm had passed and their helpers, who were skeletons and engineers, had announced that the RV was fixed up and ready to go.

When escorted out, Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Donald, Daisy and Goofy were surprised to see that their RV was still in tact and fixed up from the damage it could've gotten from the tunnel and they immediately went inside their retrieved ride with all of their supplies still in one piece.

"Now, to reach the Forest and then to Las Vegas, just follow this road and it will take you there." Cedric advised to Mickey who'd just put his seatbelt on on the driver's seat.

"Gee, thanks for everything." Mickey replied with a smile.

"Would it be okay to come back for a visit?" Minnie queried, now no longer frightened.

"Of course. You're welcome here anytime." The Werewolf replied politely.

"Oh, here you go again with your gentleman manners. Just speak like normal people, for pete's sake." The Witch shook her head, causing Cedric to shrug in embarrassment.

While Mickey and most of his friends were looking forward to it, Daisy and Donald both looked hesitant and decided to wait for a very long time before coming back here. With that, the group said their thank yous and goodbyes before driving off into the direction of their destination while their new friends gave their own farewells.

* * *

After leaving the House of Fears, Mickey Mouse and his friends finally began their Road Trip. Not long after that, they first made it to their first stop and made camp while going fishing. Then they reached Las Vegas the next day and had tons of fun and spent a few days there.

Finally, they reached the beach and were having fun out on the sun and in the water, playing in the water, volleyball, building sand castles, or just getting a tan. As the sun had set and the moon was up high, the group were now setting up their tents to sleep under the stars.

"Oh, Mickey. This is a wonderful vacation." Minnie sighed happily.

"You said it, Minnie." Mickey replied as he and his girlfriend sat on a rock to gaze out at the ocean and night sky.

"Just promise me that you won't take anymore spooky short cuts again, okay?" She requested.

He just smiled and held her in his arms. "Don't worry. I've learned that lesson. I promise."

Mickey and Minnie then shared a romantic kiss and continued to gaze at the horizon lovingly. It was indeed a scary but fun adventure and in the end, things turned out alright after all, and when their Road Trip was over, they all returned home and back to their normal lives.

But this adventure had also made them make new friends as well...far beyond people's imaginations.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Escaping from the authorities after robbing a bank while taking a short cut into the spooky forest, Pete the Cat, the local trouble maker, found himself losing his car which got half squashed in half by a fallen tree before he had to abandon it and pull out the bag full of stolen money.

"Oooh! I knew I shouldn't have taken this route!" He growled to himself. "I'm gonna need a place to hide!"

It wasn't until he spotted a tall, towering dark Mansion up in the distance that, while scary, made him smirk. "That should do. No one would be able to find me there. Ha ha ha ha!"

Unfortunately, in mind set of hiding and not reading the sign, Pete decided to knock first before knocking out whoever lived here and tie them up so that he could take over the joint...which was as soon as he did the porch underneath him suddenly opened up and, hanging in the air for a moment, fell through, screaming.

After what felt like forever, Pete finally crash landed into the stone floor in a large, dim lit chamber. Recovering and looking around, he felt suddenly very nervous that there was an over-sized Spider's Web to his right.

"Well...Could be worse." He attempted to reassure himself, only for Fluffy the Giant Spider to suddenly appear and loom over him with a frown.

"A thief, huh? I should've known." Said the Spider angrily.

"Uh, oh..." Pete muttered, worriedly.

What happened to him next was anybody's guess, as from outside of the mansion, Pete's screams could be heard through out the area while everyone inside began to deal with the criminal...

"Ugh! Not another thief!" The Witch was then heard, groaning, which was echoed by her friends.

"Here we go again." The Ghoul complained.

While they welcomed Mickey and his friends anytime...Pete was most definitely not on the visitors list.

_**THE END.**_

* * *

**A/N: The story is now completed and only one week away from Halloween itself. I did my best with it and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for going through this scary and amusing adventure.**

**See you later in my other stories, and...*Laughs Evilly* **_**Happy Halloween!**_


End file.
